Life on Mars
by Devilswriting
Summary: Hermione is a twenty year old mother of two children, who is about to wed the man of her dreams and father of her children, nothing could be better. Bigger summary inside.
1. The Meeting

**Life on Mars.**

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

**Summary: **Post DH HG/SS. Hermione is a twenty year old mother of two children, who is about to wed the man of her dreams and father of her children, nothing could be better. Until one day out shopping, both Severus and Hermione bump into an old flame of Severus' who is sporting a child of the same age as their eldest, what will happen with the child when her mother dies? Family/Tragedy

*****

**Chapter one: The meeting**

*****

Waking up with the sun on her face and hearing the birds singing from outside the window, Hermione Granger rolled over with a smile and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty, her smile grew slowly, she wasn't expecting to see her loving partner of four years next to her, he had always been an early riser, and since the children came along he'd been even more so of a early riser.

Propping herself up straight, Hermione looked on the floor for her dressing gown, once she had found it she got up and wrapped it around her, although the bed was very warm, the minute she got out, she was as cold as anything ever.

Hearing some giggling from outside of her room, Hermione placed her feet in her slippers and opened the doors to see her young two daughters, Kyra and Alexis, and making them laugh was their father, her Fiancée, Severus Snape.

*****

_Flashback:_

_Sitting on a bed in the Hospital Wing, Hermione Granger looked around absolutely petrified about what was going to happen, she looked towards the office of Madame Pomfrey and sighed, standing from the bed, she walked to the end of her bed and noticed the notes that had been left there, and going with the old Muggle saying: 'Curiosity killed the cat' she took a look at it. In Madame Pomfrey's handwriting, Hermione read:_

_Hermione Jayne Granger - Gryffindor House, 5th__ year student._

_Symptoms:_

_Stomach Cramps_

_Nausea_

_Feeling of light headedness_

_Patient claims she had not been feeling stressed with the current workload what with her exams coming up this year, has a normal diet, normal bowel and bladder movements, when asked of sexual experience, the patient looked a little sheepish and said she had slept with only one person about three months ago - Diagnosis: Pregnancy. _

_Hermione looked away shocked, she was 15 years old there was no way she was pregnant and the pregnancy didn't really happen the way she had wanted to, nor with the person, Professor Snape and herself had been in his quarters, she had received a detention for cursing Malfoy in class for his attitude, insufferable ferret! During the detention, in which Hermione had been made to clean cauldrons, she had accidentally rubbed up against Snape who she could have sworn let out a groan of satisfaction, throughout the evening they had a few encounters until eventually they both gave in and had sex, it was a one night stand and nothing was to come off it…_

…_but now she was facing being a single mother at the age of 15? It was far to much, moving back to her bed when she heard the door to the matrons office open, Hermione quickly forgot what she had read. _

_End Flashback_

Walking to the Kitchen to get herself a cup of tea, Hermione walked past her Fiancée and both children, smiling to herself, Kyra was her eldest, she had arrived just five weeks after Hermione's 16th birthday, and soon after that Severus had worked out the truth, she was just glad that she only had to live through that once in her life.

_Flashback:_

_Laying in a bed in St. Mungo's hospital, Hermione looked around at all the other women with their babies, they all looked older then her, she was the only young mother there, looking to her right hand side, she watched her hour old daughter wriggle around, glad that the pain of the birth was over, as her daughter looked up at her with her grey eyes, her father's grey eyes, and seeing a mop of jet black hair, her father's jet black hair, Hermione knew it would not be long until the whole school knew that Kyra was Severus' and funnily enough her first visitor was the slimy haired bastard. _

"_Well…well…well, Miss Granger, never thought the headmaster would send me on his behalf to congratulate the know-it-all of Hogwarts" She snared, looking into the crib and seeing the baby watch him with her wide eyes and 'snake' like appearance. "Who's the poor kids father then?" He asked. _

_Hermione looked up at him, "I don't know, Professor" She lied, although she knew Snape was a talented Legimens, she had no idea why she was lying to him, but she could not bring herself to tell him the truth, that this poor baby was his. _

_But something told her he already knew…_

…"_Something I always said in my classes, Miss Granger, I don't like being lied to, especially not by an insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor, such as yourself" He placed himself on the end of her bed, looking into her eyes, "Did you not think that I knew you were a Virgin when I bedded you that night? Did you think I would not have noticed if you had slept with another person after me? Did you not think I'd notice your weight gain and baggy clothes? Did you for one minute think I didn't know you were pregnant with my child?" He hissed. "For I knew, Miss Granger, and if you had come to me, we could have sorted it out, I didn't want children, nor did I want them with someone like you, but now we have it, so…"_

_He trailed off there, and Hermione watched him wide-eyed as he watched their daughter wriggle around and try and get to grips with this new voice and this new life, she looked down at their daughter as well after a few moments, before speaking;_

"_I'm sorry, professor, I didn't think you'd want this baby, so I kept her from you for your own benefit" Hermione then went silent. _

_Snape looked up then down at the baby again, "Let me be a father, Miss Granger" He replied, "We'll see how it goes"_

_End Flashback_

At the time, Hermione had thought Snape would have told her that he wanted nothing to do with the baby, she was glad he didn't.

Within seconds of placing the kettle on, Hermione felt some strong hands grip her, she turned to see her partner facing her, he smiled as he leant down and kissed her passionately, she returned the kiss, he started to grind his hips against her, moving his lips to her neck, sending shivers down her body, this is what life would be like from now on and she knew she signed the right form, moaning slightly to his touch on her neck, she smiled to herself. Then he broke away.

"The children are ready to see you, and good morning" He said formally.

Hermione smiled as she went to move and noticed that his body was still against hers, she could feel his excitement under his robes. "How am I supposed to go and see my two delightful children with you in my way, Severus?" She asked him, smiling wickedly at him.

"Oh, I didn't realise that I was still pressed against you so hard" He smirked, standing away from her, but not before letting her feel his erection, which he had quickly hidden.

Walking into the living room, she smiled at her children, four year old Kyra was helping her two year old sister, Alexis walk, although that worried Hermione a lot, she knew that for a four year old Kyra already had a great magical ability, well, she would have with parents like Hermione and Severus, so as Hermione watched, it only took a few seconds before the children both spotted her, and she went towards them, once on the floor with them, they both jumped into her lap, kissing her 'Good Morning' Alexis' kiss a bit more sloppy then her elder sister's. Taking a moment to observe her children, and noticing their similarities to their parents, Kyra, the eldest, was her father's child, with jet black hair, (but wavy), and grey eyes, lips worthy of her father's smirk or frown, her fathers walk, and more importantly; his sarcasm.

Alexis however, was a mixture of the two. With her wavy black hair, her emerald eyes, like her mother, her mother's face, but as with Kyra she also sported her father's sarcasm.

Luckily, neither had their father's nose.

"So" Hermione heard Severus say from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts of her two perfect children, she looked over to her partner who was leaning against the kitchen doorway, obviously amused. He walked towards his gorgeous Fiancée and children, placing himself on the floor with them, yet again, placing Alexis on his lap, she snuggled up to him, such a daddy's girl. "What shall we do today?" He asked, "We have two weeks before we are due back at Hogwarts, _Professor_ Granger" He smiled at his partner's new title, it would be her first year as Potions Mistress, assisting Severus with his classes whilst he assisted the DADA Professor with his workload, every year it seemed there were new students.

"Oh, I'm not sure, Professor Snape, sir, I was rather hoping to take the girls shopping with their wonderful father" She smiled at him, knowing he detested shopping.

"Do I actually have a choice?" He asked.

"Nope, You don't, I'll get myself ready and considering your already dressed, I'll give you the pleasure of dressing Kyra and Alexis" She smirked, as she placing Kyra on the floor, stood, kissed both children and walked of to the shower, knowing soon enough Severus will be beside himself, Alexis hated being dressed.

Once showered, Hermione went into her bedroom where she placed a pair of figure hugging jeans, sporting a figure hugging shirt. And smiling at herself at hearing Severus slowly loosing his temper and Alexis' screams, she did have her father's temper at the best _and_ worst of times.

Walking into the lounge, Hermione had to try and hols in her laughter as she watched a clothed Kyra watching her father chase a crawling, naked, two year old. She watched for a few moments, rather enjoying the sight herself, mentally picturing it for future use, before intervening.

Once Hermione had stepped in, Severus suddenly stopped trying to chase his daughter and resigned himself to the sofa whilst Hermione fought with the toddler, but successfully got her dressed. "I don't know how you do it, dear, she is a force to be reckoned with" He sighed.

Hermione smiled, not sure about the compliment, "No Severus, it is just called, 'Don't let her go!"' She laughed, still picturing the scene of just moments ago. "No we are ready and settled, Muggle London awaits us" She smiled, placing a now calmer, Alexis in her buggy, Kyra walking beside her as the family walked out of the house and towards Muggle London.

*****

Walking into Muggle London after about half an hour of walking, Hermione and Severus were in deep conversation about the year to come, whilst Hermione pushed her now sleeping daughter in her buggy and Severus cuddled his tired other daughter, but after his arms started hurting placed her on his shoulders, something she loved.

"It'll be exciting to see how much the children have changed since my time in Hogwarts, I mean, it's been three years since I was last there and I think that it'll be a good challenge" She smiled.

"If you can call teaching a bunch of dunderheads a challenge, then yes my dear, it'll be exciting" She replied to his partner's very interesting idea that this year would be _challenging, _to be fair the only _challenging_ year Severus ever had was when a certain bushy haired know-it-all Gryffindor arrived in his ranks.

"Severus, they are only dunderheads if you treat them like they are, it's like the children, if you told them enough times that they were worthless they'd soon believe you" Hermione replied, matter-of-factly.

"Hermione, did anyone ever tell you that your tenancy to know it all is rather insufferable at times!" He asked.

"Yes, if I remember rightly, a certain greasy haired bat did many times" She replied with a smirk to her partner, who was obviously not amused at her childhood definition of him, "Oh lighten up Severus" She laughed, as Kyra recognised her favourite toy shop.

"Mummy can I go and look for toys for my birthday?" Asked Kyra, Hermione smiled at her daughter, she was to be five in two months time, two weeks after Hermione herself turned twenty-one and was forever on about the toys she wanted.

"Of course we can sweetie, if it's okay with daddy here?" She said, mockingly to Severus, knowing he would not deny his daughter, either of his daughters anything.

"Please daddy" Kyra begged, "You know you're my favourite daddy" She smiled, as Hermione laughed.

"I'm your only father" Severus laughed, "Okay angel, lets go and look"

The family happily set about going into the toy shop, and strangely enough Alexis did not wake once. Except from when she heard a strange voice talk to her mummy. Kyra and Severus were happy looking at a toy car for children, that neither realised, and Hermione was looking at baby toys that Alexis may like, until the woman addressed her.

"Oh what a gorgeous little girl you have" The woman smiled down at Alexis who was stirring and eventually looked at the woman through her mothers emerald eyes.

"Why thank you" Hermione smiled, "I actually have two children, but my other daughter is hiding somewhere with her father" She laughed.

The woman laughed along with Hermione, "What are their names?" She asked.

"Well this one here is Alexis, she is two, coming up three in about four months, and my other little one is Kyra, she is coming up four in tow months" Hermione replied.

The other woman smiled, "You know I have a son about Kyra's age, he will be seven in three months, his name is Septimus" She smiled.

Hermione glanced this woman up and down, smiling, Septimus didn't sound like a Muggle name, but she didn't want to ask just in case. "Is he with his father?" She smiled.

"Oh no, he was talking to a young girl and her daddy around the toy car area" She craned her neck and smiled, "There he is" She smiled.

Hermione noticed the young boy getting friendly with her daughter and Fiancée, she smiled, she looked at him, he was rather tall for a seven year old, but then again, Kyra was tall for her age too, he seemed to have rather wonderful manners, and as Hermione and the other woman approached, she noticed his jet black hair stood out a lot and as she took a look at her closer, she saw his eyes were in fact, black. If she was not mistaken he did look like a mini-Severus, but she knew that Severus only have tow children.

"Oh my gosh, Severus Snape it has been a while" She heard the other woman exclaim, "I didn't recognise you then, how the devil are you?"

"Ahh, Kara, I am excellent thank you, I can see your son is rather taken to my daughter, I have to say the perfect gentleman, although he was just about to say his name, carry on" Severus said to the young boy.

"Septimus" He replied to Severus, at this Hermione started to see Severus' mild smile disappear. He stood and excused himself, as Kyra and Septimus kept talking and eventually Hermione and Kara had agreed on a play date for the two for tomorrow, saying their goodbyes and exchanging addresses for owling purposes, Hermione watched her daughter hug her new friend, then she followed her mother out of the store, and towards her still clammy father.

"What the hell was that, Severus" Hermione glared.

"I came over with a hot flush, is that okay with you?" He glared back.

"I know this is more then a hot flush, you were fine till the young lad told you his name, now what is wrong?" She pushed.

"Hermione, Septimus is my son"

**A/N: First chapter up now, please review as I'd love feedback, any feedback would be great!!!! Chapter two coming soon! **


	2. Discoveries

**Life on Mars.**

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

**Summary: **Post DH HG/SS. Hermione is a twenty year old mother of two children, who is about to wed the man of her dreams and father of her children, nothing could be better. Until one day out shopping, both Severus and Hermione bump into an old flame of Severus' who is sporting a child of the same age as their eldest, what will happen with the child when her mother dies? Family/Tragedy

*****

**Chapter two: Discoveries**

*****

As he started to walk away from his Fiancée, knowing she'd follow, Severus was beside himself, he didn't know what to think at all, it was such a shock to the system, he didn't even know that Kara was pregnant, the day she just up and left him after five years, he assumed it was because she had gone with someone else, she never wrote to him or even popped in and told him, he would have supported her, granted he had never wanted children but when his two wonderful girls arrived he could think of nothing but them, they turned him into a wonderful man and father, which was probably why Hermione had been with him for coming up four years.

"Severus" He could hear Hermione say after him, as they made the walk home, with nothing due to their unsuccessful shopping trip and very shocking discovery. "How do you mean the boy is your son? Yes granted he does have some similarities to you but you told me you had no children" She said, desperate to catch up with her partner but Kyra could not walk to fast, she was not that tall.

Severus turned around, he could not take this out on Hermione, she was the woman he loved, she was the mother of his two children, that was all that mattered to him, he'd deal with the situation on Septimus another time, for now it was all about explaining the short but supposedly important story to her, he was not going to lie after all. "Wait till we are home and I'll tell you" He said, picking up his little girl and placing her back on his shoulders like he had done before they entered the shop.

"Daddy, Septimus is my new best friend, other then Alexis of course" Kyra said to him, playing with his hair as they drew nearer home, funnily enough the walk home seemed shorter then the walk into Muggle London.

"That is great angel" Severus smiled, well trying to smile.

"Mummy set up a play date for tomorrow, didn't you Mummy?" Kyra turned her head to face her mother who nodded back at her, Severus turned to look at his Fiancée, and snarled slightly at this.

As the family entered the house, Kyra went off to her room to play with her toys and get some ready for the next day in which Septimus would be coming to see her.

Hermione left Alexis, who had again fallen asleep in her buggy, in the place she was, as she looked very peaceful and instead followed her Fiancée into the living room where he had already gone into the kitchen and got himself some wine, Hermione sat on the sofa and waited for Severus to join her, which in did after a few minutes.

"Hermione, I need to tell you, I was not entirely truthful about my relationship before yourself, Kara was not just a girlfriend, she was my wife of five years, we'd been together for about ten years before marrying, neither of us wanted children, our relationship was not brilliant, with me working all the time, she was stuck in my quarters all day, she was a publicist, was working with her client day in and day out and I was convinced something was going on" Severus said, as Hermione looked shocked, "One day after a long day at work, I walked into the quarters and noted Kara and her client in an intimate position."

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry" Hermione sighed, rubbing his shoulder.

Severus smiled at her, and held her hand as he continued. "Anyway, days went by and Kara and I pretended as if nothing happened, I could not bear to be next to her in our bed so I slept in the spare room, that caused arguments between Kara and I, about two weeks later she hexed me, it was only a little hex because it was only meant to cause me the slight bit of pain, that night she tried to sort things out but I didn't want to hear it by that point, I felt it was too early to sort this out, I didn't want to talk about it. I walked out for a few hours, then came back and she was asleep on the sofa, so I went into my room and woke next morning to some gasps of pain, and noticed Kara had a few stomach pains, she refused to go to the Hospital Wing telling me it was just period pain, but her period never arrived, and she continued to live in slight pain. About a month after I caught her, I went off to work in my normal demeanour, and had to teach my insufferable know-it-all" At this both Severus and Hermione smiled, "When I came home that day she was gone, with only a note left" Severus finished.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked.

"Basically that she couldn't handle my mood swings and wanted nothing more to do with me, so thus far our marriage was over" He replied. "We divorced and lived separate lives, then I met you and my life has never been better" He smiled.

"Severus, did she ever mention that she was pregnant?" She asked.

"Not once, I had noted a little weight gain when I saw her during the finalisation of the divorce, but I put it down to maybe comfort eating, I hadn't known what a pregnant woman was supposed to look like, but as you she hid it, well, better, then you under baggy clothes" Finished Severus.

"So you were a father for a good two years before our Kyra came along" She sighed, "Do you know this means that me and you slept together just a year after your divorce, well actually slightly over" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, and now I need to see my boy, I had some funny looks from Kara's family when I saw them in the street with you and Kyra when she was a baby, I dismissed them, you had not noted the looks, I had seen Kara but she had never seen us, and I saw the boy, but she had left me for her client, so I assumed it was his, but I had never had a proper look at the boy, if I had known Hermione I would have supported her financially for the boy" He told her.

"I know you would have done, But Severus---" She was cut off by some crying and walked into the landing to see Alexis was up but not the one crying, so in an instant, she ran up the stairs to Kyra's bedroom and saw her four year old daughter crying in the corner. "What's happened Sweetie?" Asked Hermione.

Kyra continued to cry before telling her mother about an owl zooming into the window and settled on her cabinet, with a letter in its beak, Kyra had taken in thanking the bird, who the had bitten her, she showed her mother her hand which had a huge chunk of skin missing, she then explained that the bored then went to leave but before leaving swooped down on her toys smashing her favourite care bears house. Hermione again looked around and saw the damaged house in the other corner of the room, she picked up her daughter and carried her downstairs, where she repeated the story to Severus, as she placed a charm to replace Kyra's skin.

"I can't believe that!" Raged Severus, who was cradling Alexis. "Who is the letter from, then we'll see how to kill that bloody bird" Severus shouted, starting to scare Alexis, once he realised this he calmed down, not greatly but enough to calm Alexis down.

Hermione opened the letter and read it aloud to Severus, it read;

_Dear Hermione and Severus,_

_Just to double check on our plans for tomorrow for Kyra and Septimus, he is really rather excited and seems taken by your daughter. _

_Look forward to hearing from you and seeing you both. _

_Kara. _

Hermione looked over at Severus, he looked away for a moment, then looked back at Hermione smiling, "Okay, it's okay, darling" He said, before making Alexis stand on his knee, "Shall Daddy and you go and get some lunch?" Smiled Severus

Alexis smiled, "Yes daddy" She squealed as Severus tickled her, as he picked her up and walked into the kitchen with Alexis.

"Kyra, come to daddy and get some lunch" Severus shouted through from the kitchen, Hermione watched as her daughter stood and walked towards her daddy and sister.

This was going to be interesting…..

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, Chapter two done! Chap three coming soon! Keep the reviews coming. ****J**


	3. The Night Time Talk

**Life on Mars.**

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

**Summary: **Post DH HG/SS. Hermione is a twenty year old mother of two children, who is about to wed the man of her dreams and father of her children, nothing could be better. Until one day out shopping, both Severus and Hermione bump into an old flame of Severus' who is sporting a child of the same age as their eldest, what will happen with the child when his mother dies? Family/Tragedy

*****

**Chapter Three: The night time talk. **

*****

After her shower that night, Hermione checked on the children as they lay in their beds drifting to sleep peacefully, unlike what she would do, she knew she wanted more of this story involving this son who just happened to be coming over to their house to play with his unknown younger half sister in little more the twelve hours time. If she was being honest with herself then Hermione would say she was rather annoyed over the fact that Severus tried to conceal a child from her, but on the other hand if he really had not a clue then she could not blame him. Life was complicated.

Walking into her bedroom, Hermione jumped into bed and snuggled under her covers, she wondered how long it would be before Severus left his study, he would more then likely be drinking his brandy, not like she could blame him for that either, one minute they were a normal family, now this one thing happened and they were a complicated mess.

Deciding sleep would not happen, Hermione walked downstairs and towards Severus' study, opening the door she noticed he had fallen asleep, she smiled to herself and watched him, for someone who was a good thirty years older then her, he still managed to look good, even better in his sleep.

"I know you're watching me" A voice said which frightened Hermione.

"I…I thought you were sleeping, sorry" She whispered.

Stirring Severus looked up at her, he loved this woman so much and within the space of a few hours he managed to ruin their happy family.

Hermione was first to speak after a few minutes of awkward silence, "Severus….the whole situation…"

"I know, I should have told you of my suspicions, but I grew used to the knowledge that I'd never have my own children, until you came along and gave me Kyra and then Alexis, I love all three of you so much and now I have a son, and it is almost as worrying as when I found out I had impregnated my fifteen year old student"

"We will work this out, Kara seems like a nice enough woman, and if she is being honest then Septimus is your son and we can love him just like we love our girls" Hermione smiled.

Severus frowned, "No Hermione, it doesn't work like that, Kara does not work like that"

"But…" Hermione stopped seeing her partners eyes changed so quickly to that of an angry person.

"No buts, cancel the playdate" Severus demanded.

Hermione looked shell shocked, but quickly regained herself, "No, Severus, your daughter arranged this and she is looking forward to it, she went to bed early to prepare for this, even Alexis and we both know how hard it is to get her to settle"

"Hermione, if I allow that boy into my house he will take over and I do not want Kara messing with the heads of you or the children, because she will, she is crazy, I am surprised she was allowed to keep Septimus" Severus looked at his wife-to-be and sighed, "Please trust me, Kyra and Alexis are better off not mingling with Septimus or Kara…." He stopped seeing his love's expression. "What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Did you name Kyra after Kara?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"Did I what?" Severus asked, rhetorically, not believing his ears.

"I said, did you name Kyra after Kara?"

"Wha….No….I mean…..Of course I didn't, what made you think that you insufferable woman" Severus snapped.

"Well we had Kyra not long after your divorce to…"

"Over a year is long enough"

"Kara, and you never stop loving someone you once loved, so Kyra's name must have had some influence from Kara" Hermione finished mater-of-factly.

"Think what you want woman, now are you having this playdate?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Fine, I will go out early tomorrow, I will not have that woman around me, you will thank me in the end, now go to bed, I'll be up shortly" Severus commanded.

"Okay" Hermione went to him and kissed his lips, "See you upstairs, I love you"

"Love you too" Severus replied, watching her leave the room, once she was gone he bought out parchment and ink quill.

**A/N: Ooooh, spicing up now, what is Sevvy up to???!!! Any suggestions?? Sorry this one is short, next one will be longer!! **


	4. Playdate and Revelations

Life on Mars.

Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. **

**Summary: **Post DH HG/SS. Hermione is a twenty year old mother of two children, who is about to wed the man of her dreams and father of her children, nothing could be better. Until one day out shopping, both Severus and Hermione bump into an old flame of Severus' who is sporting a child of the same age as their eldest, what will happen with the child when his mother dies? Family/Tragedy

*****

**Chapter Four: Playdate and Revelations.**

*****

Hermione woke next morning to see the sun shining through the curtains of her bedroom, she smiled to herself, today would be the perfect day for a playdate. Kyra and Alexis both looked so optimistic when they were put to bed last night and inside Hermione knew that today would not be as bad as Severus made it out to be, she rolled over and noticed that Severus' side of the bed was empty, she frowned to herself, had he really left her to deal with this playdate on her own?

Sitting up on the side of the bed and pulling her dressing over her pyjama's, Hermione sighed to herself, was this woman really that bad? Or was there something else upsetting Severus so much so that he would just leave on a day his daughter would love him to be there, Hermione knew this would hurt Kyra as anything that happened in life, Kyra wanted her father involved, she was such a daddy's girl it was unreal.

Moving to the door of the bedroom and placing her slippers on, before looking back at the clock and noticing it was only 7AM, Hermione opened the door to see Kyra at the top of the stairs laughing, Hermione moved closer to her elder daughter, "What's so funny, missy?" She asked, joining her by sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Well look mummy" Kyra giggled, pointing downstairs.

Hermione peered downstairs in the direction Kyra was pointing and not seeing anything she slowly moved down the stairs until she got half way down and gasped, then started to laugh.

"Alexis, get here right this minute" Hermione could hear Severus shout from the living room, obviously Alexis was causing some issues.

Naturally, Hermione didn't have to wait too long before finding out what the commotion was about as she saw Alexis run towards the stairs stark naked. Needless to say Hermione burst out laughing the minute she realised that Severus had obviously tried to change her pull-up pants and she was having none of it, this girl was so open minded, so much like her father its unreal, Hermione did wonder why Severus got annoyed sometimes as he knew as well as herself that Alexis was very independent in her own way.

Hermione saw Severus walk out from the living room to grab Alexis, but being too quick and having noticed her mother, Alexis bolted up the stairs into Hermione's arms, giggling. This set Hermione off as her partner noticed her sitting half way up the stairs.

"I see you've been having fun" Hermione smirked, "Thought you were going out?"

"I was going to, but I thought that Kyra would want me here, I've been around every time she has friends over or something happened in her life, so she would not appreciate me leaving her when she has her new _friend_ over" He replied, placing the emphasis on friend.

"Unless you want to tell her the truth" Hermione whispered to Severus as Kyra came to sit next to Hermione before jumping into her father's arms.

"Daddy, remember that Septimus is coming today and I need you to help me get all the toys out he would want to play with" Kyra smiled at her father, excited over the day.

"Course angel, we can set up a obstacle course in the back garden, how does that sound?" He asked, and got an excited squeal from his daughter in response, "But I need to tell you….." Severus stopped as Alexis started crying.

Hermione stood and walked the rest of the way down the stairs with Alexis, still naked, clinging on to her tightly. Placing her on the floor once they entered the living room, Hermione managed to get a new pair of pull ups on Alexis before looking her over, she noticed Alexis was clutching her tummy Hermione looked at her reactions when she touched her tummy, Alexis jumped each time she touched it. "Does that hurt, baby?" She asked.

Alexis nodded, "Hurt, mummy" She replied.

Severus walked into the living room, "I'll go get her some painkillers and we'll settle her on the sofa" He sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"Lexi not going to ruin my playdate!" Kyra demanded, stomping her feet.

"Course not, Ky" Hermione replied, "Just go into your playroom and pick out your tunnel and other toys so you and Septimus can play"


End file.
